httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninth Circle
is a mysterious group, bent on taking over the Archipelago. How to Train Your Dragon the group first appears in the first reboot movie, when a fleet of ships carrying weapons, are intercepted by the Ninth Circle, who successfully manage to steal all the weapons. the group next appears under the leadership of Malcom Merlyn/Dark Archer, who is their apparent leader when they attack Berk, so no one gets word of their existence. they enter a huge battle with the Dragon Riders and the Berkian Tribe, but are when Malcom Merlyn is defeated by Hiccup and Toothless, and barely manage to escape with their "leader". When their return to their secret lair, it is revealed that Malcom is not the leader of the organization, but the leader of the Thanatos Guild, one of the organizations inside the Ninth Circle. After failing to follow the Circle's number seventh law, the lower half of Malcom's left arm is cut off as punishment, and kick off the cliff, leaving his fate unknown. Dragon Riders the group's leader, Dante is introduced as a charismatic and imitating man, who hires Alvin the Treacherous to go to war with Berk, so the Ninth Circle can attack and kill multiple potential allies for Berkian Tribe, for their upcoming war against the Riders. They are shocked to discovered Malcom Merlyn survived his "punishment", and has joined the Dragon Riders, ultimately "betraying" the Ninth Circle. Their allies, the Longbow Hunters are sent to kill Hiccup, but one of their members, Silencer is kidnapped and interrogated for information by Malcom Merlyn, who learns the group wants Hiccup out of the way so the Ninth Circle can take over Berk. The group's final appearance in this season, is when they battle with Berk in a climatic final battle on Dragon Island, where Merlyn attempts to kill Dante, but ultimately fails, due to Hiccup's intervention. How to Be a Pirate in the second film, the group sends Slade Wilson to steal the treasure of Berk, so they can gain a vast amount of wealth to buy and pay new allies to attempts to kill Hiccup. he attacks Berk and is fought off Stoick the Vast, who he stabs non-fatally. Hiccup attempts to convince Slade to betray the Ninth Circle, but is shut down by Slade Wilson. Hiccup and the Riders race against Slade and his Clan so they can get the treasure first, but are attacked by Dante, Alvin, Dagur and the Ninth Circle. Dante attempts to kill Hiccup, but is prevented by Slade, who decides to shift alliances and help stop the Ninth Circle, after Malcom tells him the Circle had his entire family slaughtered. Dragon Defenders in the second season, set after the events of the second movie, it is revealed that Hiccup's two estranged brothers have joined the organization, for "personal reasons". They are first seen taking a weapon shipment from the Wingmaidens. Hiccup and his allies arrived to stop them, but were easily overpowered by Zeldris who spared Hiccup, for being his family and having Stoick spare him for the betrayal. They head to war with the Berkians, resulting in many attacks and battles, which leds to multiple deaths. Old Wrinkly believes that if Hiccup and Stoick apologise to Zeldris and Estarossa, they'll call off the Ninth Circle but the two refuse, due to their pride. After Hiccup deals a major setback for the group, the Circle retaliates by burning down the Great Hall and killing thirty-seven Berkians. They next appear in the season two finale two part episode, attacking Berk and luring the Screaming Death to the island, so it destroy Berk and all it's residents (although Zeldris secretly planned to get Old Wrinkly to safety). They are successful destroying half of berk, but don't succeed in killing anyone. Hiccup attempts to capture Zeldris, but his left foot severed off. Dragon: Rescuer Riders The Riders, now having a new member in Slade, begin attacking the Ninth Circle's outposts and taking their dragons, weapons and wealth. Laws Law #1: there is only one leader of the Ninth Circle Law #2: there are no second chances Law #3: when a organization enters the Ninth Circle, if their leader dies or is banished, that organization is now permanently apart of the Ninth Circle. Law #4: if one members finds an invaluable asset, they must share it with the rest of the organizations. Law #5: positive relationships with dragons and/or hostile outsiders are forbidden. Law #6: all orders from the leader or commanding officers must be obeyed. Law #7: failure is not a option, in any compacity. Category:Organization